Want You Back
by LovelySoulMelody
Summary: Maka ran away from home after a fight with Soul and nobody has seen her for a year. Soul is worried sickand suddenly Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki go missing too! Is there a kidnapper behind this and what does the new singer Himeru have to do with anything? And will Soul finally realize his feelings for Maka? Please give it a shot it's my first story. RxR
1. Himeru

**This is my first Soul Eater story so please be nice!**

Maka POV  
I had enough! Soul is just breaking my world apart! We're the best of friends and I love him being my weapon but when we get into these fights I don't know anymore.  
"You're just a pile of tiny tits!" Soul screamed. At this point I didn't know what we were fighting about anymore I just stared at him angrily, put my head down, cried quietly so that he wouldn't hear and ran to my room.

Soul POV  
Damn! I knew it I made her cry! What were we even fighting about whatever it was I know it was her fault!... or was it? I don't know! I just walked towards my room and stopped in front of her door I was planning to knock but decided not thinking that she might be in a pissed off mood so I just headed for my room to have a good sleep I'll just talk with her in the morning.

Third Person POV  
Well Soul will really regret that decision because when Soul went to sleep Maka grabbed all her belongings and packed them up in a bag she open her bedroom window hopped out and walked to where her feet would take her she was certain that Soul would never see her again.

Soul POV  
I took a shower brushed my teeth and walked over to Maka's room she was already gone she must still be mad well whatever I'll see her in school anyways.

Normal POV  
Yet he never did.

_One year later_  
It's been one year since Soul hasn't seen Maka and he was devastated he really regrets not talking to her. Right now everyone met up in the café they each ordered something but Soul he was dead silent.

"It's been one full year huh," said Soul as he finally spoke up.

"Yeah," replied Liz.

"I wonder if she's alright something terrible must have happened to her oh I just-"

"SHUT UP TSUBAKI!" screamed Soul at the top of his lungs.

"HEY YOU GOT NO RIGHT SCREAMING AT HER LIKE THAT!" Screamed Black*Star.

"I know I'm sorry Tsubaki it's just," Soul sighed.

"Listen Soul Maka's a strong girl so you shouldn't be worrying all that much I bet she's living on a peaceful farm or something having a lot of fun with animals. REMEMBER I'M A GAOD I KNOW THESE THINGS!" said Black*Star.

Even if Black*Star said that he needed to see her just for a second just to see if she's ok or not. At that moment the manager turned on the TV to reveal a singer.

"Hey isn't that the singer that came out a couple of days ago?" asked Liz.

"Yeah that's right Sis! She also pretty cool!" said Patty hugging her giraffe.

"And I must say she does have beautiful symmetry even her mask! Just look at her! But her shirt right now does not look that well." Said Kid.

"Yeah I guess she's pretty cool," said Soul.

"And now we're here live with the one and only Himeru!" said the reporter on the TV. As she said that you can hear the crowd going wild and out of the darkness and onto the stage came Himeru. Himeru looked like any ordinary teen. She had bright blond hair up in a ponytail, and she had on a tight white shirt that went up to her belly button and on her right shoulder it didn't have a sleeve, she also had on some bright blue skinny jeans, and black boots that went up to her knee. She was very beautiful for a teen but she had the body of a women! It made all the guys go crazy for her, her chest was very big and her skin was flawless! She also wore a purple mask that seemed that she was going to a ball with it. You can barely notice but from behind the mask she had black shiny eyes. She grabbed the microphone and said:

"Hello USA!" at that everyone cheered.

"Now I know all of you want to hear my new hit single but before that I need a band and they must be female." She looked at the boy band behind her. "Sorry boys." The guys just shrugged their shoulders.

"Even though I won't be performing today I will have a band by tonight and we will be here tomorrow to perform for all of you!" she said. The crowd was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to perform but they still cheered being really happy or tomorrow. And at that Himeru left in a limousine.

~~~Back at the café~~~  
"Wow she's really pretty!" said Tsubaki!  
"Man I wish I was her!" said Liz and Patty nodded in agreement. It was true everyone throughout the world loved her even though she's only made one song most of the guys loved her too but 10% of them just liked her for her chest. Perverts.

Everyone left the café and went home and went to sleep. But something happened. Kid woke up to find Liz and Patty missing! Black*Star found Tsubaki missing too! What's going to happen now?!

**Well what do you think I hope like it and stay tuned for the next chapter and also please review I won't update until I have at least 10 reviews per chapter. Thank you!**


	2. Masuku no Shita

**Ok since I don't want ****evilrae00**** to kill anyone I decided to update before ten reviews. Hope you like it!**

Kid went up to his father along with Black*Star and Soul.

"Father there's an emergency! Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki have gone missing!"

"Oh Soul I'm glad you're here!" said Lord Death.

Kid was panicking now, "Father did you hear a word I said the GIRLS ARE MISSING!"

"I know and I think I've figured out how to find not only them but Maka as well," said Death.

Soul was surprised will he really see Maka soon, then Spirit got all emotional.

"My Maka! Did you really find her please tell me you aren't play-"

"Reaper Chop!" Spirit was now bleeding on the floor.

Soul then spoke, "Can you really find her?"

Death rubbed his hand behind his head, "Well not their exact spot where their standing but it will be in that area."

"Well what are we waiting for let's take a look!" said Black*Star.

Death placed his hand on the mirror which caused ripples to appear in it; he put his hand down and said, "Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty." The mirror showed a picture of a very fast spinning Earth and then it zoomed into the United States, and then it went to California, then Los Angeles, to a concert! It wasn't just any concert it was Himeru's concert!

"Hello again lovely US of A! Are you guys ready to rock!" said Himeru. The crowd just went cheering for her stating a yes from all of them. Himeru looked at the new girl band behind her, the drummer had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a red shirt with no sleeves, along with blue jean shorts and yellow converses and to top it all off she was wearing bright blue mask and a black bracelet. The pianist had long golden hair that reached to her thighs and green eyes; she was wearing an orange shirt that said ROCK ON! And blue jeans with black converses, she was also wearing a necklace that had a small little pig dangling from it with a red mask. The guitarist was wearing the same thing as the pianist except her shirt had a picture of a skull and her necklace had a cross with the middle being a carving of Death, she had short black her though just below her shoulders and black eyes, she had on a white mask. Their names were Hikage, Jikka, and Hanarette.

"Alright then, then me and Masuku no Shita are going to start!"

~~Back with the guys~~

"So they're at the concert?" asked Black*Star.

At that moment a girl walked in, "Oh Soul my dear!" she had a nice body that's true, and she also had purple eyes and bright red hair that were up in pigtails that were held by white bows, she was just normally wearing a school uniform. She was also Soul's miester… and girlfriend.

"Huh? Oh hi Marron," plainly said Soul he didn't look that much excited to see her. Marron looked up at the mirror and saw Himeru.

"OMG is that Himeru she's like my idol this is her concert live isn't it!" she said.

Himeru then grabbed her microphone and began singing with her band:

I've tried to understand you  
But you're still a mystery  
Sometimes I feel you close  
And sometimes we're miles away

I wish I knew the secret to reach you heart  
'Cause lately you've got me feeling so alone

One day you take me up  
And the next you bring me down  
Stop playing with my feelings  
I'm about to lose my mind

Just put your arms around me  
Why can't you say you love me?  
And I can't take this anymore

I've had enough of rainy days  
To say you're sorry, it's too late  
My life has just begun, I'll be OK  
That's why I'm walking out the door  
Who could love a heart of stone?  
It's me, myself and I  
I'll be just fine  
This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye

You take my love for granted  
I've been waiting for too long  
For you to say those three words  
Baby, open up your heart

You'll see what I've been missing  
Give me a reason to stay  
Or I will have to let you go

I've had enough of rainy days  
To say you're sorry, it's too late  
My life has just begun, I'll be OK  
That's why I'm walking out the door  
Who could love a heart of stone?  
It's me, myself and I  
I'll be just fine  
This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye

I've had enough of rainy days  
To say you're sorry, it's too late  
My life has just begun, I'll be OK  
That's why I'm walking out the door  
Who could love a heart of stone?  
It's me, myself and I  
I'll be just fine  
This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye

~~End of Song~~

The crowd cheered and so did Marron after her performance Himeru and the band left the stage with waves and smiles.

~~With the guys and Marron~~

"Oh I wish I can be like her! She's so cool and pretty!" Marron said as she looked towards Soul. Now she was staring Soul felt like her eyes were daggers then Death whispered something in his ear.

"Oh! …Uh you're cool and pretty too you know Marron!" said Soul.

Marron's mood changed, "Oh Soul you're so sweet! Now hurry up to the lobby I found us a mission!" She then left while skipping humming Himeru's song.

"Ugh what's the point every mission we go to we fail at this rate I'll never become a death scythe!" said Soul.

"Sorry Soul but since Maka left you had to pick a new miester," said Death.

"Whatever," Soul then started walking towards the door, "Black*Star, Kid if the girls don't come back we're going to Los Angeles get ready just in case," and at that he left.

**What did you think? Please leave a review!** **Oh and also the song is from Winx Club it's called Heart of Stone!**


	3. We're off!

**Last time on Want You Back:**

"**Sorry Soul but since Maka left you had to pick a new miester," said Death.**

"**Whatever," Soul then started walking towards the door, "Black*Star, Kid if the girls don't come back we're going to Los Angeles get ready just in case," and at that he left. **

Soul and Marron were fighting Zack Reaper's who turned out to be Jack Reaper's brother! Small world huh?

"Whaaaaaa! Soul do something," screamed Marron as she had tears in her eyes and was running from Zack.

The scene was Zack (who looked like Jack) chasing Marron around as she was crying and Soul just standing in the sidelines seeing the scene happen before his eyes, he didn't really care.

"Grrr, dammit! Soul quickly called Kid even though he didn't have Liz or Patty he was still pretty strong.

"Kid I need you down here," said Soul annoyed.

"What, again!"

"Yes again now get your but down here!"

Kid didn't want to argue with Soul so he hanged up and went towards the well lets say silly scene.  
In a matter of moments Zack took a beating from Kid and was gone in a flash.

"Man I don't get how you're so good even without Liz and Patty," replied Soul as Marron walked towards them.

"Grrrr! Soul how can you just abandon me like that! We're supposed to be partners," Marron screamed in front of his face. Soul could tell she was angry but he didn't care he wanted his old miester back. Soul ignored her screams and decided to go back to Shibusen.

"Kid," said Soul as he walked away.

"Yeah," he replied. "SOUL ARE YOU JUST INGNORING ME," screamed an irrated Marron.

"Are the girls back," asked Soul.

"No," he replied.

"Well then pack your bags we're going to Los Angeles!"

"Ooo Soul you're taking me on a trip how romantic," said Marron as she held Soul's arm tightly onto Soul her mood completely changed.

**I am so so soooo sorry! I just had a lot of school work and hadn't been able to work on Want You Back. Plus for summer I joined a camp so I really didn't have time and my computer was going crazy too. I need a new one. I'm also sorry that this chapter was so short but I promise you that the next will be longer besides I'll soon have more time to work on them. **


End file.
